Puasa, Oh Puasa
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: -Sequel dari "Banjir, Oh Banjir"- Butuh perjuangan besar bagi para nation untuk bertahan hidup di Jakarta. Apalagi saat mayoritas penduduknya menjalankan ibadah puasa, termasuk sang tuan rumah. ONESHOT! WARNING INSIDE!


**A/N : **Woohoo! Cerita baru lagi! Kok, ffn sepi, ya? Apa karena lagi pada puasa? Hmmm… Ah, anyway, kali ini gue kembali dengan kegalauan dan kelabilan yang makin lama makin akut! Yeah! Hidup labil! Hidup galau! #plak

**Disclaimer : **Punya Hidekazu Himaruya. Nah, kan. Hampir ketuker lagi sama YGO. Bbbzzztttt… =_=

**Warning : **male!Indonesia. Beberapa kehebohan masyarakat Indoensia kalo mau puasa. Kehebohan yang menurut gue rada-rada gak penting. Hahahaha. Oiya, cerita ini adalah sequel dari "**Banjir, Oh, Banjir**". Buat yang belom baca… Yaudah, gak apa-apa. Hehehe. Mencoba untuk tidak memberi hint shonen-ai, bahkan setitik sekalipun. Puasa… Puasa… TT^TT

**

* * *

**

Spain membuka matanya perlahan-lahan saat sinar matahari menerpa dari balik pelupuk matanya. Dengan erangan pelan, ia mendudukkan dirinya. Tangannya dengan gerakan malas mulai mengucek-ngucek mata untuk menghilangkan kantuk. Semalam, tidurnya benar-benar pulas. Tak ada mimpi, tak ada gangguan apapun. Benar-benar tidur bagaikan orang mati.

Sang personifikasi berambut cokelat berantakan itu menguap lebar sambil melakukan peregangan ringan. Setengah mengantuk, ia melihat berkeliling suasana sekitarnya. Hmm… Sepertinya dia tertidur di ruang tamu sebuah rumah. Lucunya, bukan hanya dia yang tertidur disana, melainkan juga teman-temannya. Kenapa mereka bisa terdampar di ruang tamu begini, yah?

"Oh. Udah bangun, Spain?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Spain yang masih sibuk berpikir, berpikir, dan berpikir keras. Jujur, ia mengalami amnesia sesaat. Yang ia ingat hanya kejadian mengerikan di jalanan, macet, banjir, dan kewarasan jiwanya yang sudah hilang. Sampai detik ini, ia berharap itu semua hanya mimpi…

"Indonesia?" kata Spain kaget sewaktu melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Mata hijaunya menatap bingung sosok Indonesia yang melangkah hati-hati melewati tumpukan _nation _sambil membawa nampan berisi teh hangat. "… Kok, gue bisa disini, yak?" tanya Spain, linglung.

Indonesia memutar bola matanya. Bisa-bisanya _nation _aneh satu ini lupa akan kunjungannya ke tanah air beeetaa. Pusakaaaa abadi nan jayaaaaaa… Dan Indonesia karaokean sendiri dalam hatinya.

"Kan kemaren elo sama temen-temen lo ini pengen liburan di rumah gue." sahut Indonesia pelan. Ia menoel-noel tubuh Netherlands yang terlentang di atas lantai keramik Indonesia dengan kaki, tentu. "Eh, temen-temen lo bangunin, nih. Suruh sarapan. Daripada mati kelaperan."

Spain mengangguk pelan. Benar juga. Gara-gara Netherlands dan rencananya berlibur ke Indonesia, ia beserta _nation _peserta World Cup lainnya ikut bertandang ke negeri elok nan permai ini. Ya. Spain ingat semuanya. Semua, termasuk horornya jalanan Jakarta. Hujan deras… Banjir… Macet… Dan Indonesia yang marah-marah. Oiya. Karena mereka datang kelewat malam, Indonesia sebagai tuan rumah yang 'baik dan berbudi pekerti tinggi' menyuruh mereka semua untuk tidur di ruang tamu. Tak ada selimut, tak ada bantal tambahan. Heran. Negeri yang katanya elok dan permai kenapa personifikasinya judes dan galak begini, ya?

**

* * *

**

Netherlands menyereput teh perlahan-lahan. Desahan penuh kenikmatan keluar dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. "Haaahhh~ Emang teh poci buatan kamu itu yang paling maknyus." kata pria berambut ala tulip ini. Ia kembali memejamkan mata dan menikmati teh poci hangat buatan sang uke tercinta.

"Teh ini luar biasa! Rasa pertama yang muncul di mulut begitu pahit dan asam, bener-bener khas teh. Semakin lama, rasa manis mulai membaur dengan aroma teh yang semakin pekat! Luar biasa!" tutur England dengan lebaynya. Biasa, negara penggila teh ini suka hiperaktif kalau menemukan cara minum teh jenis baru. Jangan ditanya bagaimana sikapnya sewaktu diajak upacara minum teh bersama Japan. Katroknya setengah mati.

Indonesia tersenyum simpul saat mendengarkan perkataan England. Dengan gerakan tangan yang anggun, ia menuangkan lagi teh ke cangkir Germany yang sudah kosong. "Ada filosofi tertentu dari minum teh ini. Meminum teh ini bagaikan menegak kehidupan. Awalnya memang pahit dan asam, tapi bila kita jalankan dengan lapang dada dan sabar, yang pahit itu pasti akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang manis."

Semua _nation _menatap kagum pada Indonesia. Ternyata, biar sangar, filosofi hidupnya oke juga…

"Terus, kalo boleh tanya, manisnya kok bisa pelan-pelan keluar, ya? Pake apa?" tanya France kagum. Ia baru tahu kalau bisa mengeluarkan rasa secara bertahap seperti ini. Mungkin, bisa ia praktekan pada resep masakannya saat pulang nanti.

"Oh. Itu soalnya pake gula batu." jawab Indonesia santai. Ia menunjukkan sebuah gula batu sebesar setengah genggaman tangan. "Kalo pake ini, gulanya larut pelan-pelan. Makanya, manisnya juga pelan-pelan."

"Uwooo! Jadi ini yang namanya gula batu, ve~~?"

"… Gak kebayang gue kalo gigit tu gula. Pasti gigi gue rontok dengan tidak _awesome…_"

Netherlands menatap sosok kekasihnya itu dengan dahi mengerenyit. "Nesia. Tumben omongan kamu bijak. Pasti ada apa-apanya, ya?" tanya Netherlands curiga. Biasanya, kalau Indonesia bersikap manis begini, pasti ada maunya. Entah mau pinjam duit, mau memperpanjang tunggakan utang, atau mau membabukan seseorang.

'Cih. Ketauan.' Begitulah kalimat yang melintas di benak Indonesia. Mata cokelatnya menatap kesal pada Netherlands yang telah berhasil membongkar kedok manisnya. Menjajah selama tiga setengah abad membuat _nation_ Eropa itu hapal betul sifat Indonesia. Dari yang paling baik, sampai yang paling busuk.

"Yaa… Sebenernya ginii…" Ini dia. Kalimat pamungkas Indonesia untuk meminta tolong. Jangan lupa tambahkan raut muka memelas dan mata berkaca-kaca seperti Candy-Candy.

Netherlands mulai menelan ludah. Indonesia kalau sudah seperti ini susah untuk ditolak. Semoga saja kali ini permintaannya masuk akal. Atau, paling tidak mencukupi keadaan uang di dompetnya.

**

* * *

**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Indonesia beserta para _nation _yang menginap di rumahnya sudah berdiri di depan _hypermarket _ternama di ibukota. Setelah berjibaku dengan ramainya jalanan (nyaris membuat Spain OOC lagi) serta lapangan parkir (hampir membuat kesabaran seorang Spain habis), berebut kereta belanja dengan seorang ibu-ibu (yang kemudian mengalah karena mengira Prussia lebih sepuh dari dia. _Cue_: rambut putih kinclong), dan menyeruak lautan manusia menuju tangga berjalan (terima kasih berkat tampang sangar seorang Germany, manusia-manusia lain langsung minggir), sampailah mereka di deretan rak berisi kebutuhan hidup manusia.

"Gak lagi-lagi gue nyetir di Jakarta…" geram Spain yang masih dendam kesumat dengan para pengendara motor serta supir angkutan umum. Sang negara _passion _hampir saja masuk ke _el conquistador-mode _gara-gara stres di jalan. Mati kalian semua!

"Kampret… Gue disangka kakek-kakek sama ibu-ibu tadi. Bangsat…" geram Prussia, meratapi nasibnya punya rambut putih.

"Yaelah, tu orang-orang ngapain ketakutan pas liat gue, deh? Emang tampang gue se-Nazi itu, apa?" Giliran Germany yang mengeluh. Beberapa orang tampak lari terbirit-birit saat melihat Germany yang berdiri gagah di samping tangga berjalan.

"Oke. Sekarang, gue butuh pertolongan kalian semuanya." kata Indonesia dengan tampang serius. "America, England, dan Japan. Tugas kalian bertiga adalah beli daging. Ini daftar daging yang harus dibeli." Sebuah daftar panjang diserahkan Indonesia kepada England. "Ada daging sapi, daging ayam, daging ikan, daging cumi, dan semua daging, kecuali babi."

England, America, dan Japan manggut-manggut.

"Romano, Italy, dan Germany. Tugas kalian adalah beli peralatan rumah tangga kayak obat pel, pembersih, sabun, de-el-el."

"Hei, _Bad Touch Trio_! Tugas kalian yang paling enteng, nih! Awas, bikin rusuh! Kalian tolong beliin makanan jadi, ya. Kayak roti, ayam goreng, apapun yang ada di daftar ini, deh. Sekali lagi gue ingetin, JANGAN BIKIN RUSUH!"

France, Spain, dan Prussia mengangguk-angguk antusias. Dari sekian banyak kegiatan yang pernah mereka lakukan bertiga, berbelanja barang kebutuhan rumah itu tidak pernah terpikirkan sama sekali. Bisa jadi petualangan yang _AWESOME_ kalo kata Prussia!

"Kita ketemu di titik ini sekitar empat puluh lima menit lagi. Jangan telat, ya!" ucap Indonesia, membubarkan tiga tim yang langsung cabut ke 'medan perang' tujuan masing-masing. Semoga saja mereka selamat…

Tinggal Indonesia dan Netherlands berduaan di tengah-tengah kerumunan manusia.

"Ikut, yuk." ajak Indonesia sambil meraih pergelangan tangan Netherlands dan menyeretnya ke suatu tempat.

"Ma… Mau kemana, Indonesia?" tanya Netherlands panik. Jarang-jarang Indonesia mau menyentuhnya secara sadar begini. Satu-satunya bentuk penyentuhan secara sadar yang pernah dilakukan Indonesia padanya adalah pukulan, tamparan, dan tendangan.

"Temenin aku belanja sayur, ya." sahut Indonesia sambil tersenyum manis. Terlalu manis, bahkan lebih manis dari teh yang Netherlands minum tadi pagi.

Mimpi apa Netherlands semalam sampai mendapat senyuman yang begitu mempesona dari Indonesia? Apakah ini balasan dari Tuhan atas kesabaran dan ketabahan yang ia rasakan kemarin saat melewati banjir dan kemacetan jalanan yang tiada tara? Ah… kalau imbalannya begini, Netherlands rela setiap hari terjebak macet dan banjir. Demi senyum dan sentuhan lembut Indonesia, Netherlands rela bermacet-macet.

**

* * *

**

"Nesia, kalo sayur yang ini gimana? Bisa buat masak sayur asem. Si Gilbert pasti seneng, deh. Kan dia sering ngomong 'ASEM'."

"… _AWESOME_, Ned. Yaudah. Masukin aja ke keranjang belanja."

Netherlands memasukan beberapa buah sayur ke keranjang belanjaan sambil bersiul-siul riang. Hari ini adalah hari paling menyenangkan baginya. Bagaimana tidak? Indonesia mengajaknya untuk berbelanja bersama! Surga duniaa! Ditambah lagi, tutur kata yang Indonesia pakai dari tadi begitu sopan dan lembut. Aaahh… Apakah ini hidup bahagia yang dijalani para pengantin baru?

Tapi… Perubahan sikap ini agak terlalu… cepat.

"… Indonesia, aku mau tanya." gumam Netherlands. Ia berjalan mendekati Indonesia yang masih sibuk memilih bayam. "Kamu… kok, tiba-tiba bisa baik begini sama aku? Ada maunya, ya?"

Indonesia mendongakan kepalanya. Kedua matanya sedikit terbelalak dan alis matanya terangkat. "Emang aku gak boleh baik-baik sama kamu?"

"Ngg… Nggak juga, sih. Cuma, rada aneh aja kamu tiba-tiba jadi baik begini. Biasanya, kan, judes. Hehehe."

"Oh. Sebenernya…" Indonesia menggumam tak jelas. Ia terlihat salah tingkah. "Kan, besok aku puasa. Kalo puasa, harus bisa tahan godaan. Jadi… mumpung belom puasa, aku pengen deket-deket kamu dulu…" Pemuda Asia itu melirik malu ke arah Netherlands. "Lagian, kamu menggoda iman banget, sih. Hehehe."

_Blush_! Wajah Netherlands langsung memerah seperti tomat segar yang ia pegang. Jadi, demi kebersamaan mereka yang tinggal beberapa jam ini, Indonesia mau bersikap baik padanya? 'Aiihh! Sering-sering, dong, puasa! Biar uke gue jinak terus!' pinta Netherlands semangat.

"Gak apa-apa, Nesia! Sekarang, mari kita puas-puasin kebersamaan kita yang tinggal beberapa jam ini! Besok, kamu puasa yang tenang, ya!" kata Netherlands semangat sambil merangkul pundak mungil Indonesia.

**

* * *

**

Sementara Indonesia dan Netherlands asik pacaran sambil belanja, mari kita tengok kondisi medan perang yang lainnya. Dimulai dari area penjualan daging.

"GAK BISA, BU! INI TADI SAYA YANG PESEN DULUAN! IBU JANGAN MAIN SEROBOT, DONG, _BLOODY HELL_!"

"Betul kata Iggy! Ini kita yang pesen duluan! Jangan direbut sembarangan, dong! Lagian, ngerebut pesenan _HERO_ itu dosa, tau!"

"Da… Daripada kita berantem, ini buat ibu aja. Hehehe…"

"WOI, MAS! NIMBANG DAGINGNYA CEPETAN DIKIT, DONG! JAMIE OLIVER AJA MASAK LEBIH CEPET DARI ELO!"

"Japan! Iggy! Ada daging giling! Bisa dibikin burger, nih! Indonesia mau beli, gak, ya?"

"Ma… Maaf, Bu. Temen-temen saya emang udah dari sananya ribut begini. Maaf, ya…"

"APAAN, NIH? KUKU AYAMNYA MASIH ADA, TAU! TERUS UDANGNYA, KAN, GUE MINTA TOLONG KUPASIN? NYIMAK, DONG, NYIMAK! BIKIN ORANG NAIK DARAH AJA! _BLOODY GIT_!"

"IGGY~~ BELIIN BURGEEEERRR!"

"Maaf, Mas. Temen saya dulunya bajak laut, jadi maklum kalo mulutnya hobi ngumpat. Maaf, ya, Mas. Jangan dendam, ya. Dendam gak baik, Mas."

Kondisi di area jual-beli daging tampaknya agak ricuh. Bagaimana dengan kondisi para _nation _yang membeli makanan siap saji? Semoga saja tidak separah kondisi di area daging…

"GILAAA! APAAN, NIH? HARGANYA GAK _AWESOME_! MASA' AYAM PANGGANG BEGINI DOANG HARGANYA DELAPAN PULUH RIBU? PEMERASAN!"

"GIL! GILBIRD LO NGILANG! TADI GUE TINGGAL PAS LIAT TOMAT!"

"Beli _baguette _aja, kali, ya? Daripada roti tawar. Gak elegan banget si Indonesia. Ah! Tukang rotinya cantik, bo!"

"GILBIIIIRRDDDD! ANTONIOOO! LO HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB! SAMPE BURUNG KESAYANGAN GUE KEGORENG, ELO YANG GUE GORENG!"

"AAAMMPPUUUNNN~~ Eh. Itu kayak Gilbird. Dan dia mau… digoreng…"

"Hai, Mbak. Saya mau beli rotinya yang ini, nih. Bisa diskon, gak? Kan abang ganteng."

"GIIIIILLLLBBBBRRRIIIIIIDDDD! EH! SEENAK JIDAT LO MAU GORENG GILBIRD! ASAL LO TAU, BURUNG GUE INI HARGANYA JAUH LEBIH MAHAL DARI AYAM KAMPUNG YANG LO BAKAR BARUSAN!"

"… Balik liat tomat lagi aja, deh. Toh, antriannya panjang bener. Males."

"Yaah… Mbak sok jual mahal, nih. Yaudah, deh. Gak usah diskon, tapi dapet bonus kecupan, ya? Hehehe."

Ternyata kondisi disini sama galaunya dengan kondisi di area daging… Harapan terakhir tinggal tim yang khusus membeli peralatan rumah tangga. Apakah acara belanja mereka bisa berjalan dengan lancar dan mulus, tidak seperti dua tim lainnya?

"NYEEETTT! MERK SHAMPOO BANYAK BANGET, DEH! INI INDONESIA GAK BILANG MERK APA PULA! GUE BELIIN ASAL, MAMPUS LO!"

"Veee~~!"

"Aduh, Mas. Minggir, dong! Ini saya gak bisa lewat kalo masnya nongkrong disitu! Kalo mau milih barang, minggir, dong!"

"ANJROOOOTT! KEMANA LAGI TEMEN-TEMEN GUE? KAMPRET, SI _POTATO BASTARD _ITU NINGGALIN GUE! GGGGRRR!"

"Vee~~!"

"Eh, Mas. Sebelom mas ngerasain kekejaman Nazi, mending mas minggir, deh. Atau mas mau saya tabrak aja pake kereta belanjaan saya, hah?"

"WOI, BU! ENAK AJA IBU AMBIL YANG INI! INI UDAH SAYA INCER DARI UJUNG SONO, KALI! IBU BELI MERK LAIN AJA! ORANG MERK ADA BANYAK! SYUH, SYUH!"

"Vee~~!"

"ANJRIT! ANTRIAN KASIRNYA PANJANG BANGET?"

… Ternyata dari tiga tim yang diutus oleh Indonesia, tidak ada satupun yang normal. Meskipun begitu, marilah kita berdoa semoga acara berbelanja mereka berjalan dengan mulus, aman, damai, dan sentosa. Amin.

**

* * *

**

"RUMMMAAAAHHH~~!"

Para _nation _yang baru pulang dari 'medan perang' bernama _hypermarket _langsung merebahkan diri tak elit di atas sofa. Beberapa—seperti America, Spain, dan Romano—memutuskan untuk tepar di lantai saja. Yang terlihat masih cukup segar hanya Italy dan Indonesia. Netherlands sendiri malah terlihat luar biasa gembira.

"Vee~ _fratello _jangan tepar di lantai, dong~ Nanti masuk angin…" kata Italy lembut. Ia berusaha mengangkat tubuh besar kakaknya itu bangkit dari lantai.

"Nggak mau!" bentak Romano sangar. "Pokoknya, gue gak mau berdiri dari sini! Gue mau disini terus! Gue ogah keluar rumah lagi!"

England menatap merana ke arah Indonesia. Tampang agak pucat dan pakaiannya lusuh. Rupanya, perdebatannya dengan seorang ibu-ibu yang menyerobot antriannya berakhir rusuh dengan kemenangan di tangan ibu-ibu itu. "Indonesia, belanjaannya udah lengkap semua, kan? _Please, _jangan bilang kalo kita masih harus belanja lagi. Ogah gue ketemu ibu-ibu nyebelin macem gitu…"

Indonesia sedang berjongkok di samping kantung-kantung belanjaan, mengecek satu per satu barang belanjaan. Daftar panjang yang ia berikan kepada masing-masing tim untuk berbelanja tergenggam erat di tangan tangan. "Hmm… Udah semua kayaknya."

Semuanya—minus Netherlands—berseru senang. Akhirnya… Mereka tidak perlu kembali lagi ke neraka berkedok supermarket itu.

"Oiya. Gue ada pengumuman bentar, nih." ucap Indonesia. Ia bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya dan menatap berkeliling para _nation _yang masih terkapar. "Kan besok gue puasa, jadi sebelumnya gue mau minta maaf kalo gue ada salah sama kalian. Mohon maaf lahir batin, ya."

"Dimaafiiinnn~~!" sahut para _nation _itu kompak, layaknya sebuah paduan suara dengan suara sember.

Indonesia tersenyum senang. Ia kembali melanjutkan pengumumannya. "Oke. Makanya, buat besok, gue gak bakal nyediain sarapan sama makan siang. Besok, gue cuma nyediain makan malem."

"_WHAT_!" Dan para _nation _yang tadinya setengah sadar langsung sadar sejadi-jadinya.

"GAK ADA SARAPAN SAMA MAKAN SIANG? TEGAAAA~~~~"

"Vee~~! Ntar kalo aku mati kelaperan gimanaaa? Doitsuuu~~ Nesia jahaaaattt!"

"Indonesia, lo tega banget. Sediain gue tomat sebijiiii aja. Gue bisa bertahan hidup, deh. _Pleaseee…_"

"_Mon cheri_, kalo dikau males masak karena lagi puasa, mending abang Francis aja yang buat, deh. Ya?"

"KELAPERAN ITU GAK _AWESOME_!"

"NOOO~~! _HERO _KAYAK GUE GAK BOLEH SAMPE KELAPERAN!"

Indonesia menghela napas panjang. "Kalian banyak bacot, deh. Makanya, ntar pagi kalo gue sahur, kalian ikut sahur biar gak terlalu laper. Bangun jam 4 pagi, ya. Biar deket waktu imsak."

"Kok, lo harus puasa pas kita dateng, sih?" keluh England. "Puasanya ditunda, laah. Ntar kalo kita mau wisata kuliner gimana?"

"Eh, harusnya kalian salahin dia yang udah ngajak ke rumah gue pas mau puasa. Yeee…" bela Indonesia. Pemuda berambut hitam legam itu menunjuk Netherlands dengan ibu jarinya. "Lagian, puasa juga udah ditentuin dari kapan tau. Harusnya kalian tau, dong."

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Netherlands. Sorot mata yang begitu dingin dan sarat akan hawa membunuh.

**

* * *

**

"LAAAAPPPPAAAAAAAARRRRR~~~"

Demikianlah jeritan seorang anak bernama America di siang bolong yang terik. Bukan hanya dia yang mengeluh tentang betapa laparnya dia. Hampir semua temannya mengeluhkan hal yang sama. Sialnya, tak ada makanan di lemari pendingin Indonesia. Semuanya ludes saat sahur tadi pagi. Salahkan porsi makan seorang Prussia dan America yang luar biasa besar.

"Aduuuhhh… Kalo gue minum air mulu, mah, gak kenyang…" keluh Germany. Ia baru saja membanting pintu lemari es. "Ini Indonesia miskin amat, sih, sampe gak ada makanan!"

"Salahin dua orang ini yang kemaren ngabisin makanan pas sahur!" tuduh Romano kesal. Personifikasi tsundere itu menunjuk sebal ke arah Prussia dan America yang sudah tewas tak bernyawa karena kelaparan.

"Gilbird kayaknya enak, nih, kalo digoreng…" gumam France.

"NGGAK! Enak aja! Mentang-mentang gak ada makanan, elo mau mengorbankan Gilbird-ku yang oh-_so_-_very_-_awesome_ ini! Gak _awesome_, lo!" bentak Prussia panik. Ia kemudian mengamankan burung sebesar bola tenis itu ke saku bajunya.

"Maaaaannn… Baru kali ini gue eneg makan tomat… Mau makaaaaaannnnnnn~~!" jerit Spain sambil guling-guling di lantai.

"Mending kita makan _scone _buatan gue aja, deh. Ini ada sisa dari kemaren."

"Iggy, kalopun gue dikasih pilihan antara mati kelaparan atau makan _scone _lo itu, gue bakal pilih mati kelaparan."

"HEH! _SCONE _GUE, KAN, GAK SEJELEK ITU, BANGKEEE!"

"… Mungkin kayak gini perasaan para bangsa Yahudi di kamp konsentrasi pas zaman Nazi… Tuhaaann… Gue kena karmaaa…"

Begitulah kiranya jeritan hati—atau jeritan sungguhan—para _nation _yang dipaksa oleh Indonesia untuk ikutan puasa. Pagi buta dengan mata setengah terbuka, mereka duduk di meja makan untuk mengikuti sahur. Segala macam makanan mereka masukan ke dalam mulut untuk mengganjal perut selama mungkin. Sayang, teriknya kota Jakarta dan panasnya _global warming _membuat mereka tak sanggup bertahan lagi. Indonesia sendiri malah asik molor dengan alasan, "Daripada gue melek bikin dosa, mending tidur. Toh, tidurnya orang puasa itu termasuk ibadah." Halah.

Netherlands menghela napas panjang. Dia jadi serba salah menghadapi situasi ini. Sebagai pacar yang baik dan benar, dia seharusnya tahu kebiasaan Indonesia setiap kali puasa. Ukenya yang malesnya amit-amit itu mana mau masak makan siang, khusus untuk mereka? Jangankan untuk mereka. Memberi makan komodo peliharaannya saja dia malas.

Oiya. Daripada galau terus di rumah, kenapa mereka tidak cari makan di luar, ya? Ide jenius!

"Oi, boys! Makan di luar aja, yuk. Sekalian wisata kuliner!" ajak Netherlands semangat.

"Nggak, ah! Gue gak mau kejebak macet lagi! OGAAAHH!" jerit Spain frustrasi. Bayangan-bayangan tentang kemacetan beberapa hari yang lalu masih membekas di otaknya.

"Nggak, kok. Yang ini gue jamin gak bakalan macet! Toh, orang-orang pada puasa. Jadi, gak ada yang keluar buat makan siang. Jalanan sepi, deh! Yok!" kata Netherlands, kembali mengajak teman-temannya yang sudah sibuk melabil dan menggalau itu.

"Eh, emang lo tau tempat tempat makan yang asik?" tanya Prussia, masih tak yakin dengan ajakan Netherlands. Siapa tahu si pria Eropa ini juga tukang kibul macem ukenya. Hidungnya siapa, kan?

"Ya tau, lah. Masa' iya gue ngajak elo-elo pada makan, tapi gak tau tempatnya?" balas Netherlands sambil memutar bola matanya. "Oke! Pada mau makan apa, nih, boy? Yang serba Indonesia, ya, America. Jadi, request burger gak ada! Italy, pasta juga gak boleh!"

America dan Italy langsung pundung begitu makanan favorit mereka di-_blacklist._

"YYEEEEIIIIYY! WISATA KULINER!" Dan berangkatlah mereka menuju restoran.

**

* * *

**

Tujuan pertama mereka adalah makan sate. Kebetulan, Netherlands punya tempat langganan dimana ia sering makan bersama Indonesia. Ingatannya yang lumayan bagus menghantarkan mereka tepat ke depan toko sate tersebut. Namun ternyata…

"Tutup? Kok tutup, sih?" tanya England bingung.

"Ini ada tulisannya. Katanya, 'Tutup selama bulan puasa. Buka lagi jam setengah 6 sore.' Gitu…" kata France sambil membaca kertas kecil yang tersemat di pintu masuk restoran.

"Yaaahh… Gue udah laper, nih! Oi, kepala tulip! Tanggung jawab kalo gue sampe mati kelaparan!" bentak Romano.

"Yaudah. Kita makan soto aja, deh. Di deket sini ada toko soto." ajak Netherlands.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mencapai warung soto yang dimasud Netherlands. Cukup dekat, ternyata, bahkan masih satu jalan dengan restoran sate yang barusan mereka datangi. Sialnya…

"TUTUP LAGI? EH! KALO SAMPE GUE GANTI _MODE _JADI YANDERE AKUT, JANGAN SALAHIN GUE, YA! GGGGRRR!" Kali ini giliran Spain yang ngomel-ngomel.

"Dan alesan tutupnya sama kayak sate yang tadi. Ngepeeeeettt…" keluh Germany. Siap-siap, lah, kalian semua. Sepertinya korban Jakarta berikutnya adalah Germany!

"Udah, lah. Kita goreng aja si Gilbird! Udah paling bener itu!" usul France galau.

"NGGAK! BERANI PEGANG GILBIRD, GUE SERANG _VITAL REGION _KALIAN SEMUA!"

"Oke! Ayo kita coba masakan Padang!" seru Netherlands yang ikutan mau OOC. Memang, lapar itu bisa membuat orang mendadak berubah seratus persen. "Sampe restoran Padang juga ikutan tutup, gue udah gak tau mau makan apa! Makan beling kayak kuda lumping juga oke, lah!"

Ternyata, lagi-lagi mereka menemukan kenyataan pahit berupa restoran yang tutup. Alasannya juga sama. Buka kembali menjelang waktu berbuka puasa. Beruntung para _nation _ini adalah sekumpulan orang-orang yang pantang menyerah. Hilang tiga kandidat, membuat mereka tak patah arang untuk mencari restoran keempat. Tak restoran keempat, cari lagi yang kelima, begitu seterusnya. Semua jenis restoran kuliner khas Indonesia sudah mereka jelajahi. Dari sate, soto, masakan Padang, masakan Menado, makanan khas Sunda, bakso, bahkan _seafood _sudah mereka singgahi. Sayang, tak ada satupun dari restoran itu yang buka.

Kecuali satu jenis restoran.

England menatap sebal ke nampan di depannya. Seonggok _burger, french fries, _dan _coke _berdiri tanpa dosa disana. "… Kenapa gue jauh-jauh ke Indonesia disuguhinnya _burger _lagi, _burger _lagi?"

"Soalnya gak ada restoran lain yang buka selain ini." sahut Prussia kesal sambil melumat habis _burger_-nya. "Udah, makan aja! Jangan banyak cing cong! _Either _kita makan ini, atau pasta!"

"Pastaaa~!" seru Italy girang sesaat.

England menghela napas panjang. Diambilnya _doublecheese burger _dari nampannya. "… Tau gini gue ngikut Denmark aja sok sibuk…"

**

* * *

**

Setelah petualangan liar mencari restoran yang kemudian berakhir di restoran _fast food _khas Amerika, para _nation _ini kembali. Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat menemukan sang tuan rumah, Indonesia, sudah terbangun dan sibuk di dapur. Wangi masakan menguar dari ruangan tersebut dan memenuhi seluruh rumah.

"Hei. Kalian kemana aja? Pulang baru sore begini?" tanya Indonesia bingung.

"Nyari makan siang." sahut Japan singkat. "Sayangnya, restoran-restoran incaran kita pada tutup semua…"

"Terus, kita malah makan _burger, _deh…" sambung England merana.

"Yah, puasa-puasa begini restoran emang jarang buka kalo siang." kata Indonesia sambil tertawa riang. "Yaudah, gih. Itu gue baru masak serabi. Tadinya buat buka puasa. Kalo mau, kalian ambil aja. Mau minum teh lagi, gak?"

"Maaauuuu!" sahut para _nation _itu gembira. Akhirnya! Kudapan khas Indonesia!

Hanya butuh waktu singkat bagi negara-negara itu untuk menghabisi serabi yang dihidangkan Indonesia. Butuh waktu yang lebih singkat lagi bagi mereka untuk menegak habis teh yang disuguhkan oleh sang tuan rumah. Sikap semuanya benar-benar seperti anak kelaparan yang sudah tidak makan puluhan bulan…

"Eh, bentar lagi, kan, mau buka puasa. Kalo kita makan di luar gimana?" ajak Indonesia. "Gue lagi males masak, nih. Mager gue kumat. Hehehe."

"Mau, mau!" sahut Spain antusias. "Asal makanan Indonesia, gue ikut!"

"Setuju sama Spain! Asal kita gak makan _burger _lagi, gue ikut!" timpal France.

"Eeehh? Emang apa yang salah sama _burger_? Kan enak…" bela America.

"Enak, sih enak. Cuma, mumpung lagi di Indonesia, kita nikmatin, dong, masakan khas sini!" seru Prussia semangat. "Yok! Gue ikut! Kapan berangkat? Kok, gue udah laper lagi, ya?"

Indonesia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat waktu yang tertera di jam besar di tengah ruangan. Sebentar lagi sudah mau buka puasa. "Sekarang aja, yuk. Biar dapet tempat. Takutnya penuh, nih."

**

* * *

**

Maka, dimulailah petualangan wisata kuliner mereka yang kedua. Pertama, kalau untuk Indonesia. Tujuan awal mereka sama seperti tadi siang, yaitu sate. Entah kenapa, Prussia dan Spain ngotot mau makan sate. Apa karena ditusuk-tusuk? Hmm…

"Maaf, Mas. Kursinya penuh semua." kata seorang pelayan restoran warung sate tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Mangaplah semuanya. Tadi tutup, sekarang penuh? Maunya apa, sih, restoran ini!

"Kita cari yang lain aja. Soto gimana?" kata England. Ia berharap-harap cemas kalau si warung soto itu kosong.

"Yuk! Gak ada sate, sotopun jadi!"

Kembali mereka memulai perjalanan menuju warung soto yang tadi siang mereka datangi. Dasar mereka sial semua…

"Yah, Mas. Baru aja meja terakhir kita dipake sama ibu-ibu arisan mau buka puasa bareng. Sekarang, udah gak ada yang kosong lagi, nih."

Rasanya darah ini sudah naik sampai ubun-ubun kepala…

Target berikutnya adalah restoran Padang! Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, Indonesia mengemudikan mobilnya menuju restoran Padang terdekat. Dan begitu mereka sampai…

"Maaf, kursinya penuh." Lagi-lagi kalimat ini keluar dari mulut pelayan restoran.

Spain mengerang kesal. Dari _nation _lain, si gila tomat ini tampak yang paling labil. "Eh, itu meja kosong, tuh!" gerutu Spain sambil menunjuk sederetan kursi dan meja yang masih kosong.

"Iya, masih kosong. Tapi, itu udah dipesen buat buka bareng anak-anak yatim piatu. Maaf, ya."

Beruntung Spain sedang tidak membawa kapak kebanggaannya. Kalau iya, sudah ia tebas dari tadi semua orang yang ada di restoran itu. Dimulai dari pelayan restoran ini. Setelah itu, ia jarahi semua makanannya.

Restoran demi restoran mereka jelajahi, namun sayang. Tak ada satupun yang kosong. Semuanya dipenuhi oleh manusia-manusia kelaparan yang mau siap-siap berbuka. Kalaupun ada yang kosong, pasti itu sudah dipesan untuk acara buka bersama. Entah itu ibu-ibu arisan, perusahaan tertentu, atau buka puasa dengan anak yatim piatu.

"Kenapa gak ada acara buka puasa bareng personifikasi negara, sih? Gue pasti masuk, nih!" keluh Prussia.

"Kalaupun ada juga elo udah bukan negara lagi, kali." sindir Germany.

"Lapaar, ve~~"

Indonesia—yang sudah buka puasa entah dari kapan—menatap miris teman-temannya. Sebagai personifikasi negara yang dikenal akan keramahannya, ia tak boleh membiarkan tamu-tamunya mati kelaparan! Memang, menjamu mereka semua bukanlah keinginan Indonesia, tapi mengingat sandera yang ada di tangan Netherlands memaksa Indonesia untuk rela. Ayo, Indonesia. Demi foto-foto skandal pemain bola…

"Umm… Kalo kita ke warteg aja gimana? Yang penting masakan khas Indonesia, kan? Di warteg, semuanya serba makanan rumahan! Bener-bener khas Indonesia!" kata Indonesia semangat.

"Boleh, lah. Apa aja. Gue udah laper…"

"Idem…"

"Sip! Beneran gak apa-apa kalo di warteg? Pinggir jalan banget, lho." ucap Indonesia ragu. Biasanya yang suka rewel, kan, Prussia. Ntar dia protes kalau tempatnya gak _awesome._

"Apa aja, deh. Laper banget, ini! Mau pinggir jalan, pinggir kali, gue jabanin!" ucap Prussia, Spain, dan France kompak.

Beruntung, mereka menemukan sebuah warung nasi yang kosong. Wah, memang nasib mujur! Tanpa ragu lagi, mereka bersebelas langsung masuk ke dalam warung dan mengambil tempat duduk mengitari meja pemesanan. Baru saja mereka mau memesan pada sang mbok pemilik warteg, si mbok berkata:

"Waduh. Lauknya abis, Mas. Tadi pas buka puasa udah ludes. Kita mau tutup sekarang. Maaf, ya, Mas."

**

* * *

**

England menatap makanan di depannya dengan tatapan sebal dan muak. Entah kenapa, makanan ini membuat dirinya semakin _bad mood _saja.

"Udah, Iggy. Makan aja _burger_-nya. Daripada gak makan." kata America dengan mulut penuh kentang goreng.

Yep. Akhirnya Indonesia memutuskan untuk ambil langkah terakhir, yaitu memesan makanan. Sialnya, daftar _delivery _yang ada di rumah Indonesia hanya makanan-makanan _fast food _Amerika dan pizza. Yasudah. Terpaksa mereka menikmati—lagi—_burger _dan kawan-kawannya.

"Tau gini gue gak ikut ke Jakarta. Bikin emosi aja…" gerutu Spain.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Nyehehehe. Seneng banget gue bisa kembali menyiksa para nation ini. Muahahaha! Anyway, ini adalah potret nyata kehidupan masyarakat Indonesia di kala puasa. Yang gak dapet makanan itu kadang gue alami di kampus. Gak ada yang bukaaa… Jadi, gue kalo lagi gak puasa, terpaksa harus puas dengan roti. Padahal lagi pengen ayam bakar… TT^TT Masalah restoran yang penuh terus juga derita gue tiap kali mau buka puasa di luar. WOOOOII! Saya juga kelaperan, tauuu! TT^TT

Ah, lupakan saja curcol barusan.

Masih ada yang mau memberi review? (wink-wink)

Akhir kata, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa buat yang menjalankan.


End file.
